


Esas lágrimas que demuestran mi amor

by Sakumi_Miyazaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke y Sakura, familiar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumi_Miyazaki/pseuds/Sakumi_Miyazaki
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta que a veces… el no poder demostrar lo que sientes daña lo que más amas, y si no encuentras la manera, ¿Qué haces? Sasuke Uchiha no encontró manera y descubrió… que las lágrimas lo decían todo.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  * _Los personajes de Naruto **no** son míos , pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fueran, Sasori jamás hubiera muerto. Nada de lo publicado aquí se hace con fines de lucro, mera e insana diversión_ _•_



**Pareja(s):** _Sasu-Saku_

 

_._

.

**Esas lágrimas que demuestran mi amor.**

Era tan típico que casi se le volvía una patética rutina, ya había pasado un millón de veces, y como siempre, él tenía que esperar sentado en el sillón con cara de marfil, sin abrir la boca, sin pedir disculpas.

Y ahí se encontraba, como siempre, esperando. Esperando a que la chica se arrepintiese, pasadas las horas, de haberlo mandado al diablo. Pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez no había podido esperar en su acomodado sillón a que aquello ocurriera, ya que literalmente lo había echado a patadas de **_su_** casa.

-Sasuke-baka –Lo llamó su amigo, otra vez, _amablemente_ , ofreciéndole asiento en su, muy ordenado, departamento- ¿Ahora qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan?

-¡Tks! –Se sentó en el sofá del chico con cara de fastidio, mirando a todos lados con asco _¿Cómo carajos podía vivir en ese basural?-_ No le hice nada.

-Claro –Murmuró estirándose y refregándose los ojos. Eran las diez y algo de la mañana y él quería seguir durmiendo, su tono irónico mezclado con su colorido pijama querían dejar en claro tal punto- ¿Lo de siempre verdad? –El peli-azabache volteó la cabeza- Por kami, ¿Qué acaso ya no te ha bastado pelear con ella mil veces por lo mismo? –Le preguntó algo aturdido, siempre estaban igual, se sentía un consejero sentimental recurrente, aunque claramente él prefería discutir con los puños con su “amigo”.

-Ella es una exagerada, sabe que no puedo, no entiendo por qué se enfada tanto por algo que sabe debería asumir como normal–Gruñó enfadado, estaba entrando al punto en que no había forma de que la chica le entendiese, se sentía casi presionado a ser quien no era, como si jamás hubiera aprendido las palabras para hacerlo pero…

por otro lado...

-Ese es el problema –Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- No es normal, por favor, sales con ella hace más de 2 años,  **dos años**  –Recalcó casi con obviedad, modulando fuertemente y haciendo un gesto a la par con sus manos- Y nunca, jamás de los jamases, le has dicho una sola palabra bonita.

-Hmp –Se limitó a "decir", por supuesto que no lo hacía, o por lo menos no delante de alguien, solo en la intimidad, pocas veces…- Ella sabe que soy así.

-Todos saben que eres un sin tacto –Bostezó con pereza, bajo la mirada asesina de su querido amigo- Aún me parece increíble que ella te haya perdonado y aceptara tu más  _sincera_ petición de noviazgo –Le refregó en la cara con burla.

Estaba más que claro que esa propuesta fue una de las cosas más secas e insípidas que había visto en toda su vida. Nadie desmerecía la valía que implicaba que Sasuke Uchiha haya dado ese paso, así mismo es que no podían cerrar la boca de la impresión, pero para ser honestos, si al menos hubiese sido algo más sentimental (o mínimamente romántico)… quizá hasta el cielo se hubiera caído sobre ellos.

- _“¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?"_ –Repitió, en tono seco y frívolo, Sasuke se estreso tensando los músculos de la espalda ante la burda imitación, sumado a la cara de imbécil del rubio- Eres un idiota, con la finura de una lija –Suspiró abrumado- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que siguen juntos!

-Hmp, será ya que la complazco más en otros ámbitos que no te enteras, Dobe –Dijo sonriendo arrogante, Naruto alzo los ojos sin inmutarse- Además ella acepto y es por algo, si le hubiera gustado que fuese "con más tacto" como dices, me hubiera dicho no.

-Y tú crees que ella que estuvo enamorada de ti casi toda la vida hasta que decidiste volver, cuando supiste que Madara te usaba de marioneta, ¿Te hubiera dicho que no? –Lo interrogó irónico, el oji-negro rodó los ojos hastiado ante la incómoda verdad- Bueno, pero normalmente tú no vienes aquí –Alzó una ceja- ¿Ahora qué te dijo? –Preguntó algo divertido, se silenció cuando vio en la mejilla derecha del chico una mano bien marcada, que antes por el sueño no se dedicó a mirar- ¿Y qué?... –Lo vio suspirar y sonrió- No me digas Sasuke-baka… que Sakura-chan… ¿te saco a patas de la casa? –Murmuró aguantando la risa.

-Sí –Respondió con tono seco, recordó como ella le había estampado una cachetada y le había advertido que si volvía, se quedaba sin descendencia. Los cabellos de la nuca se tensaron por el recuerdo, él la creía muy capaz de cumplirlo.

-¿Y que se supone qué haces aquí? –Le cuestionó sin tacto, en realidad no lo entendía, por mucho que lo intentará.

-Sakura… siempre viene aquí –El rubio alzó una ceja- Después de reñir conmigo.

-Pues si… lo hace cuando Hinata-chan esta de misión… –Recordó que la peli-negra no estaba por el mismo motivo que él decía, su interior se entristeció un poco pero volvió al tema actual- Mmm ¿Entonces piensas hablar con ella cuando llegue aquí?

-No –Típico de respuestas cortas y frívolas, Naruto puso una mueca de no entender- Si me ve… -Se calló de golpe a si mismo antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Si te ve qué? –Se rio para después sonreír de medio lado, él sabía bien las amenazas que le lanzaba la Haruno al Uchiha cuando estaba enfadada- ¿Te va a dejar sin hijos Sasuke-baka? Porque yo sé que es capaz –Observó como el oji-negro se tensaba, para después mirar el suelo.

-Cuando volvamos no creo que sea algo que le convenga –Recordó, sonriendo altivo.

-Y si no quiere volver, te jodes solo –De pronto se volvió un tema serio- Aquí sabes bien que es la única que de verdad te ama y te soporta, las demás que te siguen aún son solo fans descerebradas que solo aprecian tu cuerpo y el paquete, Baka –Le crítico, el moreno suspiro a sabiendas que eso era cierto, podía notarlo ante las miradas cargadas de sexualidad, sin siquiera conocerlo un poco- Aunque bueno, si quieres llevarte a tías a la cama a lo bastardo que te caracteriza, por el resto de tu vida… –Soltó alzándose de hombros, Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido por lo que decía el rubio- Mejor no te le acerques a Sakura-chan –Dijo en un tono más bien enfadado.

-¿A ti qué te pasa dobe de mierda? –Le preguntó extrañado- Sabes que yo no…

-Sé que a ti te van las otras tías, porque estás enamorado de Sakura-chan –El dueño del Sharingan bajo la cabeza algo incómodo y leve, muy levemente, sonrojado- Pero que no se lo digas nunca en tu vida, va a hacer que termines como te digo –Murmuró mientras se sentaba en un sillón individual al frente del chico.

-Maldición, lo intento ¿Sabes? –Dijo, hastiado de la verdad que le increpaba el rubio en el rostro e intentaba quemarlo a lo bonzo- Pero… no me sale ni el "Te" delante de ella –Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona del oji-azul- No puedo, me cuesta demasiado, como si me tapasen la boca en cada intento.

-¿Será por qué no lo sientes Sasuke-baka? –Le preguntó poniendo una mano en su mentón, afilando los ojos.

-N…No, si lo siento… -Volteó la cara algo rojo- ¿Crees que estaríamos juntos si no fuese así?

-Se lo pediste cuando llevabas 2 días aquí, después de tu interrogatorio –Alzó una ceja poco crédulo- Nadie entendía bien por qué lo hiciste, normalmente la tratabas como un canalla, todos concordamos con Sai-teme cuando dijo que lo hacías solo para no quedarte con el cargo de conciencia de lo mal que la trataste, del intento de asesinato contra ella, y por todo lo que lloro por ti – Sasuke apretó los dientes al escuchar el nombre de su remplazarte, seguro leyó la palabra culpa en algún estúpido libro- Hasta yo juraba que no durarían nada juntos –Escuchó al peli-azabache chasquear la lengua- Por favor… entiende… si por lo menos le hubieras dicho _"Te quiero y siento lo que te hice sufrir"_  o al menos un _“lamento todo lo que hice”_ si por lo menos le hubieras dicho eso… nadie hubiera dudado que por lo menos la querías.

-Me vale una mierda que no me tuviesen fe, seguimos estando juntos –Aclaró, interiormente algo satisfecho de que los demás se tragasen sus palabras.

-Aún siguen diciendo lo mismo –El Uchiha alzó una ceja- Bueno yo, Hinata-chan y Ten-Ten somos los únicos que ya no apostamos en tu contra.

-¿A qué viene esa mierda? –Preguntó, si ya estaba dos años juntos, eso debía despejar dudas.

-Mira, te soy sincero Sasuke-teme –Se sacó su típico gorro para dormir y lo dejo en el borde del sillón, le miro con seriedad- Nosotros 3 dejamos de pensar así, puesto que Sakura-chan nos dice cosas –Sasuke alzó una ceja _“¿Qué putas cosas les dice?”_ \- Pues que por lo menos no la tratas mal y le demuestras de alguna u otra formas que la quieres, y algunos no se dan cuenta, pero eres al extremo de celoso con ella –Él oji-negro bufó enfadado por eso, obviamente tenía que serlo, ella era _suya_ \- Pero los demás no se fían de ti, fíjate que hasta Gaara tiene más tacto de tú, y eso que él nunca tuvo una familia que tu alcanzaste a tener para poder demostrar afecto –Le puso el dedo en la herida, a sabiendas que él tenía que enterarse de lo que era verdad- Y te digo ¿Por qué no se fían? –El moreno asistió sin mirarlo, se estaba enfadado más de lo habitual- Porque eres un borde idiota que aun la hace llorar, porque en dos años, estando con ella no le has dicho ni un mísero te quiero y hace que te vuelvas aún más despreciable.

-¿Despreciable dices? –Preguntó algo irónico pero con rabia contenida- Que no le pueda decir eso no quiere decir que… no lo sienta.

-Sasuke joder, ni siquiera la tomas de la mano, si no están solos estoy seguro que nunca la besarías, yo que soy el mejor amigo de los dos, una sola vez te he visto besándola –Le crítico, su amigo a veces lo sacaba de norma, ¿Cómo era posible que fuese así… tan Sasuke?, resonaba constantemente en su cabeza- Ella te ama demasiado, y estas desperdiciando su amor actuando de esa estúpida manera.

-…- No sabía exactamente que decirle, él tenía razón, pero no podía, le costaba cielo, mar y tierra demostrar afecto. Le había tomado mucho tiempo que la gente se diera cuenta que la peli-rosa era su novia, por el poco tacto que tenía con la misma y no era ciego, podía notar, que día tras día la chica se veía cada vez más decepcionada de él y eso… lo doblegaba.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Sé que yo soy un despistado y estúpido como dices siempre, pero no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta, y yo no te quiero ver cuando Sakura-chan se termine de cansar de ti –Sasuke le miró a los ojos sin entenderlo- Porque es ahí donde te vas a dar cuenta, cuanto le dolió a ella todos estos años, no estar con la persona que amaba.

Él peli-azabache siguió guardando silencio, se sintió adolorido de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, cada vez que peleaban, sentía que cierta parte de su ser se perdía por una senda dolorosa e interminable.

Hasta que volvían a estar juntos, y esa parte se volvía a configurar en su vida, se sentía completo estando a su lado, y su mente se reprendía por no poder ser como ella quería. Después de tanto tiempo, deseaba profundamente ser más abierto pero parecía ir en contra de toda su naturaleza.

_Y odiaba eso más que nada, porque no sabía actuar delante de ella._

Sabía que ella lo quería como era, pero le dolía que fuese tan frío y seco, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que le pedía casi por favor, que por lo menos le dijese que la quería, como un juego a veces, como una súplica llorosa en otras. Mordió su labio inferior, cuando le decía un te amo y silenciosamente esperaba una respuesta que jamás llegaba, y él solamente tenía silencio a su favor.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo intentaba se quedaba con la palabra en la boca? ¿Por qué siempre la hacía sufrir estando, o no estando con ella? ¿Por qué seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre?

-Dime una cosa Sasuke-baka –Llamó en un tono más suave y no tan hiriente como antes, los ojos del chico se posaron en él- ¿La quieres de verdad?

-No –Sacudió la cabeza, el rubio estaba a punto de saltarle encima por ser un infeliz, y sacarlo de la aldea con sus propias manos, se decepciono de golpe de él, tenía otra percepción de los sentimientos del peli-azabache que se fue a la basura en un milisegundo- No la quiero –El oji-azul se tensó más de rabia apoyando las manos en el sofá para levantarse- Ni siquiera me alcanza para eso…

-¡Bastardo de mierda como …. –Gritó el chico alterado, pero fue interrumpido.

-No te hagas el idiota –Le dijo, este le miro extraño deteniéndose de su intento, repetitivo, de asesinato- ¿Si eres mi mejor amigo, no deberías saber lo que iba a decir?

-No, porque eres una caja de sorpresas desagradable la mayoría del tiempo, a veces no te entiendo –Le aclaró, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con tristeza y miro el suelo, eso él también lo tenía claro.

_Y fue como si esa caja de sorpresas se hubiera abierto, como si un hilo se hubiese cortado. Y hablo, con los labios temblando._

-No me cae el sentimiento en la palabra "Te quiero" –Susurró, sin dejar de sonreír del mismo modo, atragantado por las palabras- La amo –Soltó como una liberación, Naruto casi cae de espaldas de la impresión- La amo más que nada… pero… no puedo… no se… no sé cómo decírselo en su cara, como demostrárselo para que entienda –Sus palabras fluyeron tan rasposamente que supo que cuando le hicieron notar que podía perderla, se aglomeraron en su boca, sádicamente deseando salir, pero no delante de ella, apretó los ojos frustrado- No puedo, me cuesta, me cuesta pues no sé cómo hacerlo …–Susurró por lo bajo.

-Sasuke-baka –Murmuró el rubio por lo bajo _, “¡Justo como ahora!”_ quería gritarle, pero sabía que decírselo a él y decírselo a ella era un mundo de diferencia, y sonrió, por lo menos ahora había recogido sus sospechas de la basura para ponerlas en el pilar de _"Si son ciertas y a toda honra",_ abrió la boca- Yo…

_Toc, Toc._

El poseedor del Sharingan se tensó por completo al reconocer el chakra que estaba fuera de la casa, su respiración se cortó del pánico, vio a Naruto mirarlo aun entre sonriendo satisfecho y sorprendido, sabía que la oji-jade lo mataría si lo veía ahí, el rubio reacciono al segundo toque de la puerta y miro hacia la misma, después a su amigo.

Sasuke saco de la mochila que llevaba en esos momentos la capa de Akatsuki que había conservado, Naruto frunció el ceño desentendido, para después sonreír de medio lado cuando al ponerse la capa, el peli-negro desapareció.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta abriendo cuidadosamente, trago saliva al ver una chica peli-rosa, con el cabello suelto solo un poco más debajo del cuello, la banda de Konoha como un cinto en su cabeza, con un mechón de cabello hacia un lado, los ojos más afilados que antes, dándole un toque más maduro.

Tenía que admitirlo, a sus 19 años, Sakura había cambiado, era toda una mujer, y aunque a su amigo el Uchiha le molestara, la muchacha era muy "apetecible" para bastantes hombres de la aldea, sin querer su vista se fijó en el pecho de esta.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había desarrollado tanto, no era Hinata pero, definitivamente habían evolucionado. Levanto la mirada otra vez y se fijó en el rostro de esta, tenía una mueca de tristeza y los bordes de los ojos rojos, suspiro y se hizo el desentendido de lo que hablo con el Uchiha, como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

-¿Sasuke-baka otra vez? –Preguntó, la chica le sonrió levemente y asistió, la invito a pasar.

Sakura entro a la casa del rubio sin inmutarse de que este estuviese aún en pijama y su casa fuese un completo desastre como siempre, se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba el joven Uchiha y puso las manos en sus rodillas frotándolas.

Sasuke no perdió detalle de cada movimiento que hacia la chica, algo nervioso por la posibilidad de que ella le descubriese al sentir su chakra en la habitación, era bastante buena para eso, puso atención en escuchar todo, cuando el rubio se sentó al lado de esta y le sonrió compresivo, esta le volteo a mirar.

-¿Qué paso ahora Sakura-chan? –Le preguntó, a sabiendas de lo que iba a escuchar, a veces era bueno mintiendo.

-Lo de siempre –Murmuró burlona pero con tristeza.

-¿Uhmm no se cansan verdad? –Le sonrió, comprensivo- Sakura-chan –Llamo al verla fruncir el ceño con dolor.

-Hoy es San Valentín –Murmuró, Naruto alzo una ceja, sin entender- ¿Le has comprado algo a Hinata?

-¡Claro! –Sonrió eufórico- Neji estuvo toda la semana recordándomelo para que no lo olvidara, pero Hinata-chan justo salió de misión –Puso cara de pena haciendo un mohín, Sakura sonrío con ternura- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno… en realidad no es que esperase que Sasuke le interesasen estas fechas –Los dos chicos de la habitación alzaron una ceja por la seca forma de pronunciar el nombre del peli-azabache, sin el famoso "kun"- Ni siquiera he esperado que recuerde comprar algo para mi cumpleaños, navidad o nuestro aniversario –Dijo con un tono de voz cansado, Naruto la miro con tristeza- ¿Sabes? –El rubio alzó la cabeza interesado- Me bastaría… me bastaría para toda mi vida, si Sasuke pudiera decirme que me quiere –Cerró los ojos y sonrió, el oji-azul se estremeció de un mal presentimiento- Pero eso ya no me basta…

-¿De qué estás hablando Sakura-chan? –Preguntó algo intranquilo el chico, pareciese que esta vez no iba bien encaminado, ella estaba muy seria pero a la vez decidida y tranquila- ¿Cómo que no basta?

-Ya llevamos casi 3 años juntos –Ladeó la cabeza abriendo los ojos- Nunca espere que él cambiase, le amo así, así como es con sus manías y su silencio –Suspiro- No esperaba que cambiase –Puso sus manos cerca de sus labios- Solo esperaba que… pudiese… que él pudiese demostrar que me quería, me bastaba con que me quisiese –Su voz se debilito y sonó más aguda.

-Sé que nunca esperaste que él cambiara Sakura-chan, Sasuke siempre será un teme, no se le puede cambiar –Dijo con algo de humor tratando de animarla.

-Sí –Le respondió en tono serio- Pero ni aunque pudiese decirme que me quiere en estos momentos –Miró los ojos del rubio- No me serviría de nada.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Murmuró sorprendido.

-En estos casi tres años… si él no aprendió a quererme, si no lo hizo en ese tiempo… no va a aprender a amarme –Se carcajeó de sí misma en silencio- Porque quiero que me ame, y sé que eso no va a ser posible –Inspiró hondo- Y ya me cansé… me cansé de la única muestra de algo de afecto es que me bese cuando quiere acostarse conmigo –Sonrió irónica, Naruto se tensó a su lado- Llevamos viviendo más de un año y medio juntos y simplemente, no lo entiendo –Pusó una mueca de angustia- Ese es el problema, si lo entiendo…

-Sakura-chan –Susurró algo devastado el pobre rubio que estaba a su lado, era extraño, la entendía y a la vez no, pues aunque su amigo fuera un imbécil, él la amaba.

-Él está conmigo porque soy su contención –Susurró apáticamente- Esta conmigo porqué se sintió mal por haberse ido y tener que volver así. Lo veo en su rostro cuando me mira, me tiene lastima, lastima de haberme hecho llorar tanto tiempo, de… tratar de matarme –Resopló tratando de no llorar- Y ya no quiero más…a veces siento que está atado a mí por un compromiso consigo mismo –Apretó las manos- Me canse de intentar enseñarle a que me ame, a que me lo diga aunque sea una sola vez. Sí, me da igual que no seamos una pareja normal, que no me muestre afecto delante de otros como los demás, no me interesa que me esté diciendo que me ama siempre, solo una vez –Sus ojos se dilataron y una mueca de furia se asomó, mezclada con una de tristeza- Pero me canse. Tres años son suficientes para que él sepa lo que siente…

-Pe-pero Sakura-chan –Dijo el oji-azul entrando en pánico, la garganta se le apretó, podía sentir a el Uchiha quejarse mentalmente y tratar de emitir alguna palabra que se le quedaba en el estómago, lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien- Sasuke-baka es así… compréndelo, no digas que te cansaste de él, tú lo amas mucho, además él no está contigo por lastima.

-Por lo mismo –Resopló con tristeza, miro el techo y volvió a sonreír- Estoy cansada de pelear con él por lo mismo, soy una idiota –Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras seguía con el cuello estirado mirando hacia el techo- Dejare que haga lo que quiera… lo amo demasiado, y mi amor lo está consumiendo a él, haciendo que me odie más –Naruto gruñó desesperado por las palabra de la chica- Estoy cansada… estoy tan cansada de esto –Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza mirando al frente- Así que es mejor que… terminemos, después de todo, a la única que le dolerá será a mí –Él oji-azul tragó con dolor, eso estaba mal, muy mal- Yo solo he querido… todo este tiempo que sea feliz, es lo que deseo más que nada –Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente- A mi lado no es feliz, entonces… espero que encuentre algo que si lo haga, incluso si es lejos de mí.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Le dijo desesperado, la tomo de los hombros y se quedaron frente a frente, dos pares de ojos sumamente sinceros, observados por la turbiedad de un invisible- ¿Quién te ha metido todo esto en la cabeza? ¿A caso fue Sai-teme? –Frunció el ceño- ¡No digas cosas que no sientes! Sabes que es mentira… -Le apuntó en tono más bajo, entristecido por verla así para luego soltarla.

-Naruto –Susurró y le sonrió entre lágrimas- Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que confías en que Sasuke sienta algo por mí… para que yo no sufra. Te conozco –Él abrió los ojos sorprendido- Pero entiende, a veces no son las cosas como uno quiere.

-Sakura –Dijo en tono serio, su cabeza se revolvió por completo- ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? Tal vez él…–Esta negó con la cabeza- Pero… pero Sakura-chan…

-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad –Se levantó y seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha, suspiro, después de unos segundos mirando al suelo, miro a su compañero otra vez- Gracias por escucharme Naruto… lo necesitaba, tú siempre has estado para mí -Sonrió levemente con agradecimiento, el chico estaba inmóvil con la boca entreabierta- Es lo mejor, pero no te preocupes –Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de verdad como cuando era pequeña, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo mismo- Si él encuentra algo que lo haga feliz. Yo también podré serlo.

Dicho esto la peli-rosa caminó con paso apático a la puerta, sintió un golpe en su corazón antes de poder salir de la casa del rubio, su corazón se estrujo de dolor y la garganta se apretó, el estómago hizo un mal vuelco haciendo que el vació dentro de este aumentara exponencialmente, tan doloroso, tan angustiante, que la mareaba.

Apegó su frente a la puerta, para después de un suspiro, tomar el pomo y salir corriendo de ahí, la decisión que estaba tomando, era lo más difícil que alguna vez tuvo que aceptar, pero… ya estaba cansada de llorar, por simplemente querer escuchar un _Te amo_ , cansada de intentar hacerlo feliz sin éxito, una y otra vez. Ahora lo dejaría libre para serlo.

-Sasuke –Susurró el chico Kyubi, con tono pastoso pero preocupado, mirando en la dirección donde estaba el Uchiha- Creo que… no saber cómo, no te va a valer de excusa esta vez –Murmuró con un hilo de voz, se tragó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el peli-negro se quitó la capa.

El último sobreviviente de su clan estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared que estaba tras él, una de sus piernas estaba doblada contra su frente, una mano estaba en el suelo y la otra sujetada en el borde de la pierna que tenía flexionada, tenía una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, los ojos abiertos y mirando hacia abajo pero su cabeza no focalizaba nada, sus labios estaba torcidos en una mueca de angustiosa sin precedentes.

Le dolía el pecho, sentía un hueco enorme en este, que se abría más en cada segundo, como un hoyo negro. Nunca se había sentido tan emocionalmente devastado por su propia mano, el estómago le apretaba insistentemente y el corazón le latía con una apatía dolorosa, le dolía, apretó los ojos mientras su respiración se apagaba cada vez más, no sabía cómo, no sabía.

_¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo?  ¿Cómo había pasado el límite de la persona que más lo amaba hasta ese punto?_

Sus labios se desfiguraron en una sonrisa torcida y cargada de impotencia, sintió los pasos de Naruto acercase hasta que vio sus pies al lado de los suyos, el rubio se inclinó para verlo mejor, con un rostro compungido.

-Sasuke –Murmuró con tristeza el chico al ver su estado, suspiro y cerró los ojos- Ya te lo había advertido… -Le recriminó, las incontables veces que le había dicho que se sincerara con la chica- ¿Ves como si duele? –Sonsacó en tono bajo, escucho un quejido lastimero de parte del oji-negro.

-Sí –Respondió, su voz sonó tan lejana y adolorida que Naruto se mordió la lengua por estar casi arrancándole más dolor- Duele… -Tragó saliva, y apretó los ojos- Duele mucho…

-Baka… -Con pena el rubio se sintió el doble de mal, suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle, mordió su labio inferior, no podía pensar como Sasuke, como solucionarlo desde su perspectiva- ¿Cómo no vas a saber? –Sonrió de medio lado con desesperación- Teme… ¿Cómo en tu interior no sabes cómo decírselo? –Le preguntó con más seriedad- Sé que has sufrido mucho en tu vida… entiendo que después de todo te cueste… pero como dijo Sakura-chan… tres años son más que suficientes –Le recordó, vio a él peli-negro escogerse más, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-No… no sé –Naruto sintió la voz del chico temblar, sabía que estaba frustrado contigo mismo- No sé… maldición… no sé –Gimió el chico entrecortado, le daba igual en esos momentos estar mostrando debilidad ante su amigo-rival, no podía describir ese presión en el pecho tan dolorosa, los recuerdos, los olores, los sabores, le hacían más peso en su conciencia, agrietándolo- No sé –Dijo con más fuerza, frustrado, más que frustrado, pendiendo de un hilo antes de caer al vacío.

_Entonces sintió que algo lo había dejado, se había separado de él._

-S—sasuke –Con los ojos totalmente abiertos pudo observar que entre una leve abertura de las piernas del Uchiha, desde su mentón, pequeñas lágrimas caían hasta mojar su ropa, trago saliva, nunca lo había visto así, nunca hasta ese punto.

-¿Q—ué… qué voy a hacer? -Sonrió abatido entre lágrimas, se sentía idiota llorando, pero una parte de la presión angustiante se había ido de su pecho al poder llorar después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo- No… no quiero -Suspiró como pudo- No quiero estar sin ella –Pusó las manos sobre su cabeza- No sé cómo hacerlo, quiero… de verdad –Tragó aire a bocados- ¡¿Por qué no me sale palabra delante de ella?! –Se gritó a sí mismo, furioso, apretó más los dientes- ¿Por qué duele tanto? –Susurró más bajo puso una mano sobre la tela que estaba arriba de su pecho y la apretó adolorido.

-De verdad… -Algo atónito aún, logró sacar algunas palabras de su garganta- Estas muy enamorado… -Susurró bajo, más bien para sí mismo, cuando pronuncio eso, Sasuke asistió con la cabeza con levedad, como si le hubiesen preguntado.

Entonces Naruto lo miro una vez más, a ese viejo amigo que parecía haber vuelto a ser un niño asustado pero, que después de pestañear, pudo observar a un hombre enamorado desesperado de sus propias acciones.

-Este es un consejo… que me dio la vieja Tsunade hace un buen tiempo –Murmuró, cerró los ojos recordando y miro a Sasuke otra vez al cabo de unos segundos- No hay mejor regalo… _que el amor que está dentro de nuestros corazones._

Sasuke se tensó al escucharlo, y apretó más los labios sin dejar de llorar, Naruto no pensaba abrazarlo, ni decirle que se tranquilizase, pues sabía bien que, al llorar también se sacaba un peso de encima, y lo ayudaría de alguna u otra manera a comprender mejor lo que pasaba por su corazón…

-Ne… Teme –Llamó el rubio, el oji-negro alzo un poco la cabeza- ¿Cuál crees que sería el mejor regalo para San Valentín? –Sonrió levemente al ver la mueca de sorpresa y después de compresión en el rostro del Uchiha- No saber… no indica que no puedes…

Y él salió corriendo de ahí poco después.

_Dejando atrás su orgullo infantil, que lo despedía deseándole lo mejor._

* * *

 

La peli-rosa siguió mirando la gente pasar por el parque con lentitud, las parejas más que nada, era obvio por esas fechas verlos a todos acaramelados, mimándose, siendo más románticos de lo usual.  Suspiro, ya ni siquiera le quedaban lágrimas en los ojos después de tanto llorar, incluso si tenía inmensas ganas de hacerlo.

Junto sus manos frotándolas una contra la otra, hacia bastante frío, para estar en pleno verano ese día las temperaturas no eran precisamente agradables, pero a la mayoría no le importaba, entre las muchas personas pudo observar a Neji y su amiga Ten-Ten, sonrió por ellos, también pudo divisar a Ino y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari. Era bueno saber que las chicas habían encontrado el _"amor de sus vidas"_ y eran correspondidas.

Ladeo la cabeza mientras veía a la nada, cerro un ojo cuando sintió algo caer en su mejilla, lo observo con detención para después subir la cabeza dándose cuenta que empezaba a nevar, se sorprendió, pero una parte de ella se sintió feliz, como una niña, la nieve era hermosa, tanto que parecía querer acallar sus penas.

-Deberíamos decirle a Sakura que se fuese a su casa –Le dijo el Hyuga a la chica que tenía entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

-Sí, tienes razón, es capaz de quedarse bajo la nieve todo el día, como una niña pequeña –Sonrió levemente la chica peli-castaña, empezando a caminar hacia la oji-jade.

-Espera –Farfulló el oji-plata deteniéndola con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –El Hyuga le apuntó hacia una dirección cercana, donde venía un moreno con la cabeza gacha, agitado y tembloroso que se acercaba a la peli-rosa- Uhmm…

-Vayámonos –Susurró otra vez jalándola.

-No –Neji alzo una ceja- Lo más seguro es que estén peleados –Escuchó a su acompañante suspirar- Vamos, solo no quiero que Sakura quede sola después de pelear con él –Ladeó la cabeza pidiendo comprensión.

-Bien, pero vamos más lejos, para que nos vean, tampoco quiero escuchar discusiones ajenas –La muchacha asistió y le siguió alejándose un poco.

La oji-jade estaba demasiado concentrada observando la nieve caer para darse cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado, después de unos momentos, lista para irse, cuando giro la cabeza sorprendida se dio cuenta que el causante de sus males estaba ahí. Entrecerró los ojos, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza agachada, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los labios fruncidos.

Suspiró, si iba a terminar algo tenía que hacerlo rápido, que el dolor durara lo menos posible.

-Sasuke –Llamó, este la miro de inmediato, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al ver sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza, como los de ella, con los bordes rojos, ignoro siquiera la posibilidad de que tal vez fuese por llorar- Tengo que decirte algo –Este no respondió y solo la siguió analizando con los ojos- Siempre peleamos por lo mismo –Comenzó, la garganta se le apretó, tenía que ser fuerte, no llorar, no más, no delante de él- Lamento… lamento siempre, insistir con lo mismo –Sus ojos se fijaron en un lugar indeterminado- Será… -Suspiró- Será mejor que lo dejemos –Sintió al chico gruñir lo bajo.

-¿Por qué? –Susurró simplemente, con voz apagada y con una calma mentirosa, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería escucharla decírselo a la cara.

-Conmigo no eres feliz- Confesó, bajo la mirada al suelo- Solo estas atado a mí por las cosas que piensas hiciste mal, para pagar una deuda–Mordió su labio levemente- No quiero… seguir siendo una molestia en tu vida –Levantó la cabeza, se encontró con sus ojos, cerro los suyos y le sonrió melancólica- Solo quiero que seas feliz Sasuke.

-… -Bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo que empezaba a cubrirse de nieve que caía más precipitadamente, sintió más fuerte el hueco en el pecho y esa presión en el estómago se hacía mucho más insoportable que antes, sus palabras eran dulces, pero caladas de dolor, dolor que podía sentir más cerca y vibrante que nunca.

-Sé que… nunca te pedí que cambiases, y no pensaba hacerlo –Suspiró- Pero… esperaba que pudieras aprender a quererme, a amarme como yo lo hago–Se rio levemente- Pero fui muy ilusa, en el fondo… sabía que no te podía obligar a sentir algo que no querías –Entrecerró los ojos mirando el suelo también- Quería un siempre –Sasuke la miró otra vez- Lo quería de verdad, quería estar siempre contigo, pero el para siempre no existe ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta- Esperaba que mi amor nos bastara a los dos –Apretó los labios ya blancos por el frío- Pero no pudo ser, me duele admitirlo –Pusó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su pecho y volvió sonreír, sonreír y sonreír eso la hacía sentir mil veces peor- Duele.

-…-Él sabía de sobra que dolía, porque lo sentía en ese momento, palpitando como una tortura en su corazón, con fuerza, apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos, apretó los ojos también y los labios. Apretó su vida contra ese momento.

No estaba funcionando, las palabras otra vez se le quedaban atrapadas entre su corazón y su garganta, el mismo dolor le estrangulaba todo y hacia que fuese más angustiante verse atrapado entre su propio cuerpo y sus sentimientos. Como si jamás le hubiesen dejado aprender a transformar aquellas emociones en palabras.

Frunció el ceño dolorosamente cuando vio a la chica pararse y ponerse delante de él.

-Eso es todo –Bajó la cabeza algo decepcionada por no recibir ninguna palabra de parte de él, aunque era obvio, era de esperar, era Uchiha Sasuke- Te amo Sasuke-kun –Se acercó más a su rostro, con una mano toco su mejilla y le dio un leve beso en los labios, tan frío como el hielo, gimió en su interior de tristeza, sus ojos se dilataron pero, con rabia, se tragó las ganas de llorar- Pero se acabó –Se separó de él, apretó los dientes, dando media vuelta para al fin dejarlo ir.

Su cuerpo se alzó en un grito infernal que le quemo el corazón al empezar a caminar lejos del peli-negro, sintió su corazón terminar de romperse de apoco, sintiendo cada partidura de este agrietarse más y más, llevo una mano a su pecho y la apretó contra este, le dolía, le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar.

Pero sabía que, de alguna u otra forma era lo mejor, quería un _para siempre_ era verdad, pero no podía esperar para siempre su cariño, o más bien su amor, no podía esperar que él fuese feliz a la fuerza con ella. Ella no era suficiente.

-No –Se susurró Sasuke, nadie lo escucho, nadie más que su estruendoso corazón latir frenética y dolorosamente contra su pecho- No... –Apretó los ojos y saco las manos de sus bolsillos.

Sintió su cuerpo apresarse por completo en el dolor, su corazón exigirle que se moviese, su mente se doblego de dolor con el solo pensamiento de quedar solo, sin ella, y ya no era un pensamiento, estaba siendo realidad.

_Él también quería un para siempre, lo quería más que nada._

Quería gritarlo, pero su garganta como siempre era una cerradura fundida sin llave, no escucho más los pasos de la oji-jade y su desesperación se convirtió en un terrible hueco de dolor sin final.

-No… por favor –Sus labios temblaron, el miedo le cubrió, sintió tanto miedo como cuando acabaron con su clan, ese miedo a perderlo todo, a quedar solo, a no poder escuchar una sola palabra nunca más de afecto- No quiero, no quiero –Apretó sus manos contra la cabeza con fuerza tratando de pasar la sensación de estar partiéndose de dolor, más grande que cualquier herida- La amo, la amo por favor –Arrugó la nariz, otra vez, su orgullo se fue al piso, se dejó aplastar sin quejarse, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía a la perfección que él no sería feliz, no si no estaba con ella

_Entonces la cerradura fue hecha trizas._

Cuando tomo por sí mismo, por primera vez, la decisión de ser feliz sin remordimientos, sin culpas… con ella.

\- Siempre… -Murmuró sonriendo con debilidad, si tenía alma, sintió perfectamente como esta le gritaba que debía avanzar, que tenía que moverse- Por siempre… para siempre.

La peli-rosa había dejado de caminar al poco tiempo de alejarse de él, aún estaba cerca, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse más, su corazón se terminó de romper en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada, gimió contra su garganta con dolor, quería correr, pero nada en ella respondía, su cerebro se oprimió en un estrés mental doloroso y sin final. Se estaba asfixiando en ese momento, pero no podía pedir ayuda.

Levanto las dos manos y se las llevó al rostro, iba a comenzar a llorar, como siempre, otra vez, su cuerpo tembló, y se volvió a estremecer entre frío y dolor. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por atrás, apegarla a un cuerpo igual de frío que el suyo, sintió dos manos alrededor de su cintura, la cabeza de ese alguien colocarse contra su cuello y hombro.

-S—asuke –Murmuró apenas, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos con prisa- ¿Por q—ué –Intentó preguntar, el chico se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

A pesar de esa clara muestra de afecto, su dolor no se disipo, es más, aumento con creses, al notar como su mente se daba ilusiones con ese simple gesto, como siempre, siguió sollozando con más fuerza, no lo entendía, ¿Ahora qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

Tras unos segundos así, Sakura se enfureció por el silencio, tomo aire, que llego a sus pulmones congelándolos, haciéndole difícil la respiración, no lo soportaba, no soportaba siempre el silencio, su dolor aumentaba se infundía en su cuerpo como una canoa sin guía con su silencio. Tomó las manos del chico y las separo de su cuerpo, con la vista en el suelo, iba a decir algo pero se retractó, apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Antes de dar el segundo paso, la tomaron de la muñeca haciéndola girar, la peli-rosa abrió los ojos atónita ante la vista, el Uchiha tenía la cabeza gacha sin llegar a mirarla, los labios apretados… y una seguidilla de lágrimas salían de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón, estaba igual o peor que ella.

Gimió de sorpresa, demasiado incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, Sasuke la jalo hacia él otra vez y la abrazo de nuevo, era bastante más alto que ella, apoyo el mentón en la cabeza de esta y la rodeo completamente con sus brazos, la chica tembló contra su cuerpo, el dolor se había sofocado acallándose lentamente, haciéndose más estable pero no así menos doloroso, ni siquiera sabía por qué al llorar se sentía mejor, como liberado, pero al mismo lo golpeaba con todo el dolor que contenían, sintió a la chica moverse contra sus brazos.

-N—no –Susurró Sakura, entrecortado- No, por favor –Suplicó- Suelta-me –Pidió a media voz, el peli-azabache se estremeció de miedo al oír su petición- No me des más ilusiones falsas –Murmuró con tristeza- No m—ás, no por favor…

-…- No podía decir nada, no, ya se estaba cansando de eso, se agacho un poco y con algo de fuerza, beso a la peli-rosa, esta tembló, pero no le correspondió.

Sintió otro golpe en el pecho al notar eso, dolor, más dolor, no sabía que algo que no fuera una herida mortal, le podía doler tanto, como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera en pedazos y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, sonrió contra sus labios, iracundo, sintió las lágrimas salir con más fuerza de sus ojos, con desesperación.

_No hay mejor regalo… que el amor que está dentro de nuestros corazones._

Apretó los ojos y tomo una de las manos de la chica hasta subirlas a su propio rostro, la puso en su mejilla, sintió a la chica separarse de sus labios, si era el mejor regalo, lo único que había dentro de su corazón, en ese momento…

_Eran lágrimas._

La oji-jade lo sintió, pero aunque fueran lágrimas, los dos supieron perfectamente bien que… eran lágrimas de amor. Porque él estaba desesperado por no saber cómo decírselo, no saber qué hacer para demostrárselo, haciendo que todos esos sentimientos se quedasen encerrados en su corazón, y si llorar era la única forma de sacarlos, entonces, estaba bien, dejaría que se llevaran todo su orgullo con ellas.

-S—asuke-kun –Murmuró la chica a media voz, demasiado colapsada por toda la escena, se sintió a punto de desmayar si seguía viéndolo así.

-Lo siento –Susurró, se sintió de un momento a otro más liberado, más libre de hacer y decir lo quería, trago saliva, sin sacar la mano de la chica de su mejilla y sin dejar de llorar- L—o siento, no… no quería llegar a este extremo…

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, no quería ver si la Haruno ya no le miraba igual, iba a romperse aquello que intentaba desesperadamente mantener unido a su cordura, a su humanidad.

-No quería… no es lástima, no es obligación por la que estoy contigo –Musitó con suavidad, siendo firme incluso en esa patética vista suya, con toda la sinceridad que podía darle- No quería… hacerte daño, no quería… no más del que ya te he hecho…fui bastardo, aún lo soy, me arrepiento de haberte hecho llorar, como ahora, de haber… sido el miserable que trato de matarte, de ser el bastardo que recibe tu perdón, tú entendimiento, sin darte nada a cambio –Entreabrió con dolor levemente los ojos, apenas podía enfocar, veía borroso y todo era asfixiante.

Recordó aquello que miles de veces había escuchado, y que él había pateado de forma patética en el fondo de un pozo negro, del pozo negro que juraba tener en el pecho. Cuando pudo ver con más claridad, pudo ver el Sharingan reflejándose en las perlas jade de la chica, ardiendo, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, solamente… liberándose.

_El ojo que refleja los sentimientos_ …

Él ni siquiera se sintió capaz de controlarlo, de difuminarlo de su vista para que no pensara que quería asustarla, solo podía ver su sorpresa y a sí mismo, patéticamente roto, abriéndose a la verdad, como si lo azotara tan fuertemente… que todos sus sentimientos se liberaron a través de ese sorpresivo gesto de llorar, entonces su boca se abrió para continuar, como si hubiese cobrado la fuerza que se le estaba escapando de su vida, junto con ella.

\- Perdóname… perdóname porque… yo también quiero un siempre –Sonrió levemente con sinceridad, vio a la chica abrir más los ojos de la sorpresa- Porque… no voy a ser feliz si no estás conmigo –Tragó saliva dolorosamente, tan libre que se sintió el niño de 12 años, abrazado él a ella, esa mujer que lo espero siempre- Te amo… te amo más que nada… más que cualquier cosa… pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, como demostrártelo de forma… sincera –La cara de oji-jade demostró todo su estupor y lloro con más ganas difuminando la imagen de sus ojos rojos entre ellas- No tengo nada para darte en San Valentín… –Vio a la chica negar con la cabeza, sonriendo quebrada, completamente atónita- Lo único que tengo son lagrimas –Murmuró apenado por lo que decía pero sin burla, con pasividad, con amor- Pero…

-Sasuke-kun está bien… yo jamás… -Interfirieron con lo que pensaba decir.

-Te doy mi corazón si es necesario –Tomó entre sus dos manos la de ella y beso la palma de la misma, como si con ese gesto depositara todo en sus manos, su corazón, su alma… su vida- Aunque solo vas a encontrar lagrimas… pero son lagrimas… -Suspiró y acaricio la mano de esta, cerrándola como si quisiera que resguardase lo poco que podía darle- De amor… Puesto que en todo este tiempo no te lo pude decir… pero… solo se acumuló de esa forma, de esta patética forma por mi orgullo–Ya había parado de llorar de apoco, apoyo su mejilla contra la mano de esta otra vez, liberándola, del empuñe que el mismo había hecho, entrelazando los dedos entre la mano que le sujetaba- Aunque… duele bastante… -Susurró sonrió levemente otra vez, en una mueca toscamente dolorosa- Duele… pero me lo merezco...

La Haruno se soltó de su mano y con fuerza le abrazo por el cuello, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, contra su alma, como si lo liberara de una gran carga definitivamente, y sintió la humedad de la nieve pegarse más a su cuerpo, no le importo, todo lo que deseaba hace tantos años, lo había recibido para San Valentín, de la formas más extraña, dolorosa pero hermosa que pudo imaginar.

\- Te amo –Le susurró contra su cuello, este la abrazo contra su cuerpo, con fuerza- A veces el amor… duele… pero está bien si termina así… porque se reconstruye más fuerte  -Murmuró, Sasuke se rio por lo bajo.

-Siempre –Enfatizó, la chica alzo la cabeza mirándolo sin entender, este torció los labios sonriendo otra vez- Prometo… amarte, siempre y por siempre no me importa cómo –Susurró- Estaré siempre contigo –Rozó sus labios con los de ella- Siempre que tu desees lo mismo.

-Sí –Terminó de besarlo con suavidad, este la presiono un poco más contra su cuerpo- Siempre.

Se quedaron ahí abrigándose uno contra el otro del frío, la nieve cubrió levemente sus ropas pero no les importo, estaban ahí, unidos, por algo más que las palabras; por su amor.

Ten-Ten y Neji aun demasiados atónitos, caminaron con lentitud alejándose del parque, la peli-castaña sonrió feliz por su amiga, al fin tenia lo que merecía, ser feliz con la persona que amaba y no había tenido que estar al lado de ellos para escucharlos; podía notarse a kilómetros.

Y si algo entendió Sakura, que las lágrimas sirven para muchas cosas, y las de Sasuke…

_Servían para demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella_

_._

_._

_Fin._

 


	2. Cuando nosotros aprendimos a llorar

**Extra #1 -** _Cuando nosotros aprendimos a llorar_

_._

Ella nunca más había pedido un _te quiero_ , un _te amo_ , desolada, rota, haciéndose trizas, rasguñando vertiginosamente sus esperanzas. Ella ya no lloraba deseando cosas imposibles, anhelando mentiras aunque la matasen más tarde.

Él ya no miraba enmudecido al vacío con culpa, amargura, dolor, ni angustia. Él no había vuelto a llorar nunca más, roto, desesperado, ni a punto de caer. No se había sentido desgarrado, ni quebrado, ni patéticamente ahogado de sí mismo.   
  
_Mientras miraba su cabello negro, sonrío colmada de felicidad, pacientemente, como si fuese su destino._  
  
No había sido necesario llorar más de amargura, no tenía que temblar de miedo ante la idea perder lo que más amaba, de verse sólo y resquebrajado. Ella lo entendía y cerraba sus dedos ante los preciosos regalos que él le había dado para siempre, ante su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.  
  
Con palabras suaves, _como una brisa de primavera._

Con caricias delicadas, _como una rosa cayendo por su piel._

Con besos temblorosos y apasionados, _como si fuesen el primero y el último._

Él había aprendido a susurrar sin que ella se lo pidiese, a abrazar cuando lo necesitaba, cuando se necesitaban, a besar cuando lo deseaba, a ser él mismo delante de ella, y de los demás, para ser libre. Para ser feliz.  
  
Le sonreía cálidamente a ella, le decía que era feliz, le daba las gracias y pedía perdón sinceramente, bajando los ojos, en un susurro vergonzoso, cuando olvidaba por un momento, ser libre de sus pesares, de la culpa o del odio. Ella le devolvía la sonrisa, tan sincera y abrazadora como solo ella podía entregarle, envolviéndolo, llenándolo de vida, de deseos y de amor.  
  
Él egoístamente cernía sus dedos contra su cuerpo, deseando que no develara esa mirada, esa calidez a nadie más. Posesivamente besaba todo su ser, queriendo que se fundieran indestructiblemente con él y que nadie los separara, jamás.

 _Como si fuesen uno solo, con una sola humanidad._ _  
_  
Pero ellos peleaban, él era necio y egoísta, ella terca y humanitaria. Él deseaba que fuera sólo suya, y ella sabía que él era suyo, no obstante ella pertenecía tercamente a muchos más. Ella curaba las heridas que él provocaba. Ella ayudaba sin dudar, mientras él hacia un interrogatorio por todo.  
  
Él siempre quería un motivo y ella jamás pensaba en tener uno.   
  
Ella le pertenecía a él, y a todo aquel que la necesitará y él...  
  
_Él solo le pertenecía a ella._  
  
Más aun así, silenciosamente, había aprendido a amar su terquedad, a la forma inagotable en que cada paciente era su prioridad, a la forma encantadora en que sonreía cuando seguía aprendiendo algo nuevo. A la forma en que su rostro se había quemado de vergüenza, de sorpresa, y, momentos después, sus ojos de lágrimas, cuando él había decidido acortar lo que los separaba y la reclamaba como esposa.   
  
Él no pedía su mano, _ya la tenía aferrada a la suya hace mucho tiempo._

Quizá del momento en que ella se había esforzado por retenerle, cuando quería que aquel niño que aún tenía esperanza en los ojos y una sonrisa torcida, se quedará con ella, que siguiera siendo el príncipe que salvaba su vida, que la protegía sin darle un porqué, que era competitivo, que siempre deseaba ser más, él que a regaña dientes se había aferrado a los lazos de su equipo para mantenerse cuerdo.  
  
_Y ese niño si había tomado su mano, sus promesas. Él si se quedó con ella._

Se había dado la vuelta tembloroso, le había dado las gracias, asustado, y había tomado su mano, con la esperanza de componer las partes faltantes en su agrietada humanidad. Se convenció que fue otro el que se puso tras ella y la había dejado inconsciente, otra parte de él, que se había perdido, que había tomado el camino que no tenía ninguna tibieza a la que aferrarse, que él y Sasuke se habían divido en dos sentencias, en dos caminos diferentes, infantilmente, sin reconocer sus propias decisiones.

_Él niño se había quedado ahí, con ella, en esa banca, aferrándose a su mano._

Él estaba esperando a su lado, pacientemente, sin crecer, sin seguir sus retorcidas metas, era el que se daba cuenta de sus errores pero, no pedía disculpas por ellos, que veía crecer a sus compañeros, que los veía llorar y sufrir, caer y volver a levantarse, inagotablemente.  
  
Ese niño de había quedado ahí, resguardando mansamente, cuidando las promesas de ella, aferrándose a sus vestigios de cordura, esperando volver a encontrar lo que necesitaba para seguir…

 _Esperando volver a encontrase a sí mismo._    
  
Años después, ese niño soltó la mano de la oji-jade.

A esa mano a la que ella había tratado de soltar antes también, pero que se había rendido al primer intento, ante la mirada paciente de sus ojos ónix, que le suplicaba que esperase, que ella, al igual que él, esperase que llegara.   
  
Y ella había llorado, gritado, odiado, amado y vuelto amar apretando su mano contra la suya, contra los recuerdos que se habían quedado ahí, inamovibles, susurrándole con súplica que esperara, que necesitaba que esperara, que egoístamente necesitaba que lo hiciera, ese niño lleno de ego y miedos, que sabía que ya no necesitaba protegerla, que ella ya podía soltar su mano, que podía avanzar sin él…  
  
Pero tercamente ambos se habían negado a la idea, ella a que él desapareciese y él, caprichosamente, a que ella lo olvidase. Él era esa parte que quería seguir siendo el héroe, que sonreía altanero contra su amigo, que bufaba molesto ante su impuntual sensei.  
  
_El que quería que alguien lo esperase, como sabiendo que sin remedio volvería._  
  
Y cuando ella soltó su mano, ante la mirada que le decía que _todo estaba bien_ , ella había dicho que podía esperar más y él, con su rostro infantil, con su tono soberbio, se miró a sí mismo caminar hacia él, se había volteado nuevamente y con sinceridad, otra vez, le daba las _gracias_.

 _Ella_ lo vio avanzar lentamente para encontrarse con Sasuke, agobiado y lleno de nuevas heridas, lo vio sonreírse con tristeza a sí mismo al detenerse delante suyo, y darle la mano a un desconcertado adolescente perdido en sus propios dolores y en los de los demás.   
  
Sasuke tomó la mano de ese recuerdo que lo había estado esperando, estoicamente, sin juzgarlo, y después de mucho tiempo levantó la cabeza, después de los cuestionarios, los interrogatorios, las disculpas falsas, las amenazas y la cacofonía de estar en el lugar que, quien más lo había querido en su infancia, había hecho todo por él, incluso, masacrar su clan, a sí mismo, por él.

Para Sasuke era vivir en territorio disidente, pero que sabía, su hermano había protegido, por él, por todos los demás… por un futuro, y se había resignado a aceptarlo sin aceptarlo, ahuecándose más.  
  
Entonces cuando Sasuke levantó la cabeza totalmente, encontró a Sakura, quien aún seguía con la mano extendida hacia él, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido dentro de su cabeza, como si no quisiera abandonar la misión de resguardar a ese mocoso insolente que se había negado a irse y crecer.  
  
El mismo mocoso que lo había hecho actuar, impulsivamente, cuando se fundió consigo, que quería posesivamente ponerle nombre a aquello que aún consideraba suyo, que había estado cuidando para él. Aquel que paso por alto todo lo que había hecho cuando Sasuke se fue, él que no quería abrir los ojos del todo y se acercaba a ella como si el tiempo se rebobinara.  
  
El niño que siguió con la última imagen de ella llorando, como lo hacía ahora al verlo, pidiéndole que se quedará, que lo haría feliz.

 _Que estaría a su lado._    
  
Ese niño que aún no sabía amar, se había encontrado con Sasuke, obligándolo a continuar bajo ese recuerdo, porque él había esperado pacientemente, aguardando a poder responder, a abrazarse a la idea de tener algo que nadie iba a quitarle.  
  
Entonces Sasuke actuó, sintiendo enardecidamente que debía seguir, aunque no sabía cómo, aunque Sasuke tenía claro sus errores con ella, y no quería darse ese premio inmerecido, ese crío que lo espero hasta el hastío no lo dejo aprender a actuar, ignorando a el rubio, que lo seguía indignado por abandonarlo en plena conversación.  
  
Sasuke la vio a ella, a la niña de cabello corto, menuda y llorando, a la que él groseramente seguía llamando molestia y la encontró, quizá tan rota como él, pero que se recomponía sólo sabiendo que su patética existencia estaba bien, que no le habían puesto una condena, que él estaba de regreso en casa.

Ella aún seguía dándole cosas que no había ganado, que no había luchado por tener como era correcto, que incluso había tratado de destruir, y que ella volvía a armar esperando a que las aceptase, sin pedir nada a cambio.  
  
Y cuando Sasuke tuvo a Sakura, _todo fue un vertiginoso sube y baja._

Ese niño que se negaba a abrir la boca para decir algo bonito y que se negaba también a quejarse de las peticiones de ella, de sus enfados por la misma razón, solo bajaba la cabeza esperando. Ese niño se asustaba enormemente cuando ella lo miraba con ganas de acabar todo, porque ante él ya no estaba la niña de antes, sino una mujer y él no sabía qué hacer delante de ella.   
  
Le dejaba el control un Sasuke que estaba aún peor que él, que solo miraba hacia el lado, esperando que la tormenta pásese, que ella lo necesitará más de lo que él la necesitaba, que esperaba dejase de gritar en su interior que se estaba rompiendo, que se apoderaba de su sexualidad como único recurso para que el control que ejercían sus propias y estúpidas reglas auto impuestas, se doblegaran.  
  
Entonces ella dejo de esperarlo...  
  
_Y él y Sasuke se rompieron._  
  
El niño que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente antes que el propio Sasuke lo hiciese, vio venir la tormenta, una que no pensaba dejarlo impávido otra vez, porqué ese niño la conocía mejor de lo que Sasuke conocía a Sakura, él conocía esas lágrimas de verdad y aquellas que solo eran un capricho inconcluso, él había escuchado verdades y mentiras de su boca mucho más tiempo.  
  
_Ese niño se empezó a quebrar de miedo antes que nadie._  
  
Por eso soltó su agarré de Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer, y lo dejo ir donde el estúpido rubio, porque él también había visto como este sufría, porque sabía que no había nadie más que lo entendiera mejor que ese amigo insensato, _que también se había quedado esperándolo._  
  
Entonces mientras el oji-azul lo encaraba, él comenzó darse cuenta de que Sasuke hablaba tanto desde el orgullo como desde la inconciencia, que él seguía igual y que su actitud infantil le había impedido avanzar, que cuando se le preguntó al portador del Sharingan que sentía por ella, él se había quedado mirando detenidamente a sí mismo, decir lo que tanto le había costado, ya que por primera vez, _él_ no estaba presionando su conciencia.  
  
Entonces mientras él lloraba, escuchando a una desesperanzada Sakura.

 _Mientras Sasuke comenzaba a romperse_.

Se dio cuenta que todo había sido su culpa.  
  
Lo que debería haber hecho era no soltar la mano de la Sakura que llevaba años esperando que Sasuke volviese, él debería haberla guiado, así como el chico que caminaba sin alma hacia ellos, hasta él, haber tomado la mano de la pelirosa y a versela dado al pelinegro que regresaba derrotado.  
  
Él debería haber dejado que _Sasuke conociera a Sakura y Sakura a Sasuke._  
  
Pero había elegido seguir como si nada, ignorando quienes eran ahora e infantilmente, darle a oji-jade lo que él encontraba correcto, metiéndose en ese cuerpo medio fracturado que aún no había comenzado a sanar todas sus heridas.

Pero ese niño tenía trece y esa chica diecisiete, él siguió teniendo trece, hasta que no sabía qué hacer y le dejaba a Sasuke, al de diecisiete, arreglarlo, quien estaba aún más perdido sobre cómo actuar en su propia vida.

Entonces cuando Sasuke salió corriendo, ahogado de su propio dolor, del desordenado departamento del rubio.

_Él se quedó atrás, ya no intento mandar sobre Sasuke._

Y le deseo buena suerte, retorcidamente sintió por primera vez que quería crecer, quiso... aceptar sus errores y quien era en ese momento, vio a Naruto sonreírle melancólicamente a la puerta cuando su amigo había salido tras la pelirosa, lanzó un suspiro, lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, sin dejar su sonrisa, diciendo que esperaba fueran felices finalmente, y se volteo tranquilamente hacia él.

De cara se encontró con niño que estaba recién aceptando su realidad, dejándose a sí mismo crecer, mirando el suelo sin saber qué hacer ahora con su vida.

_-Eres un teme odioso, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Me crecieron raíces tanto esperarte! Me alegro que Sakura te haya dado una patada en el culo, ¡Sino seguiríamos igual!_

Se repuso alzando la cabeza, para seguir con la mirada al rubio, que avanzo hasta él y como si no existiese, entonces lo atravesó pasando sin siquiera inmutarse, frunció el ceño incrédulo, lo vio caminar perdiéndose en la habitación continua, sin volverse a él otra vez.

Entonces volvió su vista a frente, ante el sonido chillón de la voz infantil de un chico de su misma edad, que torció un _teme_ ante su actitud, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con las manos como jarra a ambos lados de la cadera, con su traje naranjo y su badana azul, se lo acercó chispeante, mientras le seguía sonriendo, cuando llegó hasta él le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo empujó para empezar a caminar. Todo se volvió blanco.

_-¡Bastardo! ¡Sakura-chan se enojada por todo lo que le hicimos esperar! ¡El Ichiraku no abre todo el día! Tú pagas hoy, por tardón, Kakashi-sensei te pego sus manías dattebayo –Lo reprendió como si nada hubiese pasado, con normalidad._

Ese oji-azul siguió hablando un montón de cosas, de peleas, comida, de Sakura, de misiones, y entrenar, de comida nuevamente, entonces lo entendió completamente.

Él solo había tomado una de las manos de Sakura, se había negado a mirar más allá de lo que había logrado conservar, pero al otro lado, se había quedado el rubio, ese niño al que le hizo prometer que la cuidaría, porque él no perdería a nadie más, el que sonriendo había tratado de cumplir sus promesas, el que se había quedado ahí. ... haciendo lo que él no hacía, el que había tomado la otra mano de la pelirosa y pacientemente lo había esperado también, le sonrió, con los ojos turbios de emoción, ellos estaban ahí junto a ella.

_-Moo, ¡Miren cuanto han tardado! -Una Sakura pequeña y enfadada los esperaba con los brazos en las caderas e inclinada hacia adelante, al verlos más cerca l_ _es sonrió sinceramente al verlos aproximase más- Bienvenidos._

El rubio se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer al suelo, diciéndole lo mucho que había tenido que pegarle en el trasero al Uchiha para traerlo de una buena vez. Él entendió completamente todo lo que pasaba, sonrió torcidamente, ante su propia inducida ceguera.

Entonces volteo mirando atrás por última vez.

_Y se vio a sí mismo bajo la nieve abrazando a una pelirosa, sonriendo entre lágrimas._

Pero al fin pudo ver que ese sujeto, no era completamente él y ella tampoco era la pelirosa que los esperaba ahí, eran sólo una parte de lo que son ahora y no había querido verlo.

Y se acercó al rubio y lo quitó de encima de la chica, se sentó al lado de la oji-jade que lo veía divertida, con ternura, dándole la mano con cuidado, la acepto sin dudar esta vez, sonriendo; luego el Uzumaki volvió al ataque, se abalanzó sobre los dos en un abrazo grupal, sonriendo enormemente, entrando en lágrimas, tomó una mano de Sakura y la otra, de un resignado, pero divertido Sasuke.

Ni él, ni ese jinchūriki tenían que resguardar más por Sakura, lo supieron en ese momento. El pelinegro, por lo bajo le dio las _gracias_ , arrastrando las palabras _, por ser héroe que ella necesito mientras él no estaba_. Este le sonrió sinceramente, cerrando los ojos, ahora, Sasuke, podía volver a tomar el lugar que él había estado cuidando estoicamente.

_Y ninguno volvió a mirar atrás._

Los próximos años fueron intensos, cuando se hubo terminado la guerra contra Madara y luego Kaguya, hubo una gran conmoción en todos lados, el alma de todos parecía haberse alterado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Algunos perdieron mucho y otros ganaron mucho también, pero las cosas no se contrapesaban solo con eso, había que buscar respuestas, y termino siendo el ojinegro quien quiso tomar esa responsabilidad, después de muchas otras verdades se abrieran ante ellos, sobre su descendencia, su origen, su vida, él ahora comenzaba a caminar buscando seguridad.

Y Sasuke se despedía, mientras ella recibía dos dedos en la frente, que tenían un significado tan grande como la responsabilidad que cargaba desde ahora, un esposo que le decía que volvería, con un rostro compungido, dándole a entender que era necesario y correcto, ella asentía, comprensiva como siempre, llorando silenciosamente, diciéndole que siempre estaría ahí para él, que no olvidara volver, sea cuando sea, a sus brazos.

Fue cuando a beso con levedad para luego abrazarla, poniendo su rostro contra su cuello, sin que lo viera poner una dolorosa mueca y dejar que se deslizan, escondidas, contra el hombro de ella, dos lágrimas, sabiendo que hacía lo mejor, que volvería, porque ella estaba ahí. Le murmuro un adiós y desapareció.

Fue un ir y venir que duraba muy poco y que se extendía eternamente, ella no lloraba cuando volvía, lo disfruta al máximo, sonriéndole, besándolo, cuidándolo, y sabía que él lo hacía para protegerla, para proteger la aldea que ella tanto amaba, para apoyar a Naruto, para proteger un futuro. El ojinegro correspondía de igual manera, mostrándose manso, delicado, llenándose a tope de ella, sabiendo que volvería a partir.

Pero no podía explicar cuanto le dolía, después de verlo irse, sin saber más de él y sin verlo por meses, o quizá años. Pero sabía que él la amaba, aun cuando el tiempo los cambiará, ellos maduraban bajo ciertas batallas. Aquel recuerdo de querer estar siempre juntos, para ambos, seguía latente, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

_Porque fue algo que tuvieron la libertad de elegir los dos._

Recuperando fuerzas alzó la cabeza cuando escucho unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo, a una Tsunade gritar enfadada, a un Naruto intentado seguir los pasos pero, siendo detenido, o golpeado quizá, y finalmente la puerta de su habitación abrirse aunque rápido, con cuidado. Frente a ella un pelinegro agitado, sudando y tembloroso apenas la vio sentada sobre la cama fue a su par casi corriendo.

-Tú cabello creció otra vez -Sonrió exhausta pero feliz al verlo, este se sentó a su lado con el corazón en la boca, le dieron ganas de reír pero se contuvo.

-El tuyo también -Fue lo más coherente que logró unir cuando pudo hablar, mirándola a los ojos, un mechón cubría uno de los suyos estratégicamente, Sakura subió una de sus manos y movió su cabello dejándolo contra su oreja para dejar visible sus dos ojos, se sonrojo levemente, y ella seguía algo pálida pero recuperaba el color teniéndolo a su lado.

-Mírala bien, no va a juzgar lo que intentas esconder, eres perfecto tanto para mí, como para ella -Los ojos ónix de él temblaron antes sus palabras, como siempre lo hacían ante sus sinceras palabras, la pelirosa lo miro con la ternura que siempre lo hacía, y con su otra mano acercó a su hija hacia él.

La oji-jade quito su mano del rostro de él y lo ayudó a acunar al bulto que apenas y se movía contra el cuerpo del ninja, tranquila, dormía relajada, aun con un tono rojizo en la piel, no llevaba demasiado de haber nacido, estaba recién adaptándose a ese mundo, lleno de cosas por descubrir, y al notar todo el ajetreo abrió levemente los ojos, con una mueca que anunciaba el llanto pero, suavemente se calmó ante el calor que la recibía.  
  
Negro contra negro chocaron, un negro que aún era cubierto por la capa blanca casi traslúcida que seguramente le indicaba que ni siquiera podía enfocarlo suficientemente bien, pero supo que estaba allí, el antes, último Uchiha, se quedó estático mirándola, como si hubiera perdido las funciones que le permitían moverse.  
  
-Sarada saluda a papá, le has hecho correr mucho adelantándote dos semanas -Su voz sonaba como un arrullo acogedor, mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda del pelinegro y otra sobre la manta que cubría la cabeza de la recién nacida.  
  
Sasuke estaba tan embobado que ni siquiera podía hablar, el pequeño ser humano que estaba entre sus brazos se removía levemente ante la tranquilidad, luego acercó una de sus manos a ella, rozo con cuidado una de sus mejillas, bajando por uno de sus hombros hasta su mano, tan diminuta que parecía desaparecer entre su regazo, el aire le llego de golpe a los pulmones cuando los pequeños y frágiles dedos de la ojinegra se cerraron contra su índice, presionándolo con una mueca indescifrable, curiosa, tanto que parecía sonreír mientras apretaba y movía sus dedos contra los de su padre.  
  
Entonces Sasuke bajo la cabeza, reaccionando ante su nueva realidad, beso levemente a una Sarada que seguía jugando con su mano, concentrada, como si quisiera hacer un pacto con él. La ninja médico sonrió con ternura y dejo que se quedará en esa posición, pudo ver como pequeñas lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelinegro, su corazón se apretó contra su pecho con afección.

Pensando además que de seguro lo habían asustado de más llamándolo de golpe a que volviera con urgencia a la aldea, antes de lo planeado. No quería ni saber qué tontería le había añadido Naruto cuando se dio el gusto de ser quien alertará que su parto se había adelantado.  
  
La pelirosa lo dejo llorar de felicidad, casi escuchando el desenfrenado latido de su corazón.  
  
Y él levantó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, para besarla con los labios trémulos y abrumados de tanta emoción.  
  
-Gracias -Murmuró finamente contra sus labios, desbordado de felicidad, apoyando su frente contra la de ella- Gracias, gracias, gracias...  
   
Su voz sonaba estrangulada en su garganta y ella se permitió, al fin después de varios meses, llorar también, aliviada de que estuviese a su lado, al lado de ambas, durase lo que durase, sabiendo que las amaba, que volvía a ella. Cuando cerró los ojos aún podía ver el hilo delgado que resbala por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla perdiéndose en su ropa.  
  
-Gracias a ti Sasuke-kun, por darme tanta felicidad.   
  
Él se sintió estúpido ante la ironía, era él que no merecía tanto en su vida, que ella incondicionalmente ofreciera quedarse a su lado dándole todo, sin pedirle jamás nada a cambio, él no la merecía, pero no había felicidad más grande que tenerla a su lado.

De poder volver a casa, de que incluso sin estar ahí, ella le sonriese y lo amara como siempre, le daba motivos para seguir, para esperar que en el futuro todo estaría en calma y podría recibir en sus brazos todos los días a la persona que amaba.  
  
Volvió a bajar los ojos, y miró a la pequeña, que se acomodaba entre sus brazos para volver a cerrar los ojos delicadamente, conmovido.  
  
_A las personas que amaba._  
  
Sakura beso sus párpados y seco sus lágrimas, él seguía siendo la persona que en lo más profundo de su ser, lloraba asustado, emocionado o feliz, ante aquello que era lo más importante para él.  
  
Se abrazó a su familia, ya no estaba solo, ni en pedazos, estaba completo con ellas, porque las tenía, las amaba más que nada, estaba sanado.

Escucharon a Naruto reclamando su derecho a entrar a aquella reunión por el pasillo, sonrío quedamente mientras Sakura reía lo más bajo que podía, viéndolo entrar como un delincuente poco después, con la ropa de Hokage descolocada por el ajetreo y entre sus brazos, su hijo, casi una copia de él, de apenas unos meses, sonriéndoles feliz de su felicidad, más que nadie.  
_  
Entonces fue cuando ellos voltearon nuevamente._

Ese Sasuke engreído y prepotente, esa Sakura infantil y eufórica, ese Naruto inagotable y chillón. Se sonrieron a sí mismos, al ver cuánto habían cambiado, y al mirar cuánto no lo había hecho, en qué medida seguían siendo los mismos de antes  
  
Porque en esencia siempre serían ellos, el _Sasuke prodigio héroe_ , el _Naruto leal competitivo_ , la _Sakura fiel enamorada_.   
  
Ellos ya no estaban ahí para tomarse de la mano y esperar, ahora estaban ahí, para seguir adelante y avanzar, ellos y todo lo que estaba por venir.  


_Porque los tres sabían lo que era llorar por amor._

 

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este two-short esta también en Fanfiction/net, y en ningún otro lado más (a menos que este sin mi autorización), adoro esta plataforma y quiero empezar a usarla, espero puedan disfrutar de esta historia ¡Gracias!


End file.
